monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barren Desert
The Barren Desert (Japanese: Bountiful Wasteland) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the third subregion to be unlocked in the game. Its design is built around the likes of the Desert and Sandy Plains. Basic Information Terrain Type: Desert, Cave, Plains, Freshwater Areas: 13 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 3 Weather: Usually clear. Strong sun occasionally. Strong winds occasionally. Sandstorms rarely. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Reidak battle theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp is stuffed into a small cave inside of a gorge. It is dark, but lit by torches. A single hole in the wall leads into the ravine itself, distinguishable by the faint sunlight shining through it. Water can be seen dripping from the stalactites above, and the squeaking of bats can be heard. The tent, Supply Box, and Delivery Box are all lined up against the far wall. Area 1 Area 1 takes the form of a narrow ravine with tunnels in the sides leading to various areas. Sunlight shines through a crevasse that runs the length of the area, allowing small shrubs to grow on the ground and walls. In two places, where the area leads to Areas 8 and 9, the ravine opens up. Area 2 and Area 3 These areas are dark caverns that require the use of a Torch to illuminate. Bones can be seen littering the floor. There are also white patches that grow near the walls - when you bring a Torch near these white patches, they immediately grow into glowing blue fungi that illuminate the areas. Area 4 Area 4 is also a cavernous area, but one where the ceiling has collapsed. Sunlight pours down upon the area and allows a heavy carpet of grass and shrubs to cover the floor. Boulders and rubble also cover the floor. A small part of the wall has also been collapsed, allowing hunters to access Area 5. Area 5 Area 5 is a small cave-like enclosure similar to the Base Camp, except that a small swamp dominates most of the area, and that there is no ceiling, allowing sunlight to shine down on the water. Notably, Barroths and sometimes Plesioths tend to frequent this muddy area. Area 6 and Area 7 These two areas make up a large oasis dominated by a massive lake. Palm trees grow along the edge of the lake in both areas. Water-element monsters such as Plesioth and Daimyo Hermitaur frequent these areas. Area 8 Area 8 is a huge garden-like area. Innumerable cacti and desert shrubs grow here, and the area is dominated by a towering saguaro cactus next to the path that leads to Area 7. Area 9 and Area 12 These areas are the classic "large, open, sandy areas" commonly found in Monster Hunter Deserts. They are two of the only areas in the Barren Desert susceptible to sandstorms. In Area 9, there are massive dunes that can be traversed and jumped off of, similar to the Dunes in MH4U. In Area 12, there are small cactus patches here and there, and huge cliffs dominate the back of the area, near the dropoff to Area 13. Area 10 and Area 11 These areas are small, rocky areas in between the two sections of desert. They are extremely hot and also susceptible to sandstorms. In Area 10, large boulders dot the area, leaving plenty of hiding spots from monsters. Area 13 Area 13 is a Rath nest. Monsters Low-Rank: Monoblos, Diablos, Gendrome, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Khezu, Tigrex, Daimyo Hermitaur, Barroth, Great Jaggi, Volvidon, Nibelsnarf, Najarala, Parnivid, Scoliarch High-Rank: Kushala Daora, White Monoblos, Black Diablos, Green Plesioth, Red Khezu, Brute Tigrex, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Copper Blangonga, Sand Barioth, Rust Duramboros, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen, Shrouded Nerscylla, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Tawny Plesioth, Sulphur Brachydios G-Rank: Deviljho A-Rank: Akura Vashimu, Odeibatorasu, Kuarusepusu, Windblown Abiorugu Crossover Expansion Pack: Terrible Terror, Whispering Death, Hotburple, Night Fury, Pikmin, Scornet, Burrowing Snagret, Armored Mawdad, Waterwraith Notes *Kushala Daora can make it rain in the Barren Desert, when it appears. *Odeibatorasu can create sandstorms in the area it is in. *Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur can be fought underwater in this subregion. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255